


Vid: Lighthouse

by cosmic_llin



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Happy, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: I believe in you, you believe in me, you're the lighthouse in the storm





	Vid: Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/gifts).



**Title:** Lighthouse

**Fandom:** Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries

**Music:** Lighthouse, by Lucy Spraggan

**Summary:** _I believe in you, you believe in me, you're the lighthouse in the storm_

**Content Notes:** Brief images of dead bodies and drug taking

**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h37vjv8588469pc/lighthouse.mp4) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v0iccnz335hdxn9/lighthouse_final.srt.txt)

**Rebloggable:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/161975628105/title-lighthouse-fandom-miss-fishers-murder)

 

 

  


 

 


End file.
